The Siren
by RemoteParasite
Summary: Ace is a mind controlling siren who ends up getting captured for money and sent to Hyperion. What will happen when she gets there? What or who is this Handsome Jack? All Ace knows is she won't go down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my first Borderlands fanfiction. Rated M for language, gore, and of course...some naughty bits. I do not own Borderlands I only own the idea of this fanfiction and my OC Ace. So enjoy!**

The desert was hot...sandy and deserted. This is how it started. Ace was laying in the sand with no idea as to how she ended up in a desert. Ace was a very interesting character she is. She was a long lost siren. She was rare and she had the ability to control weak minds. She would convince bandits that she was on their side and when their walls were broken down...she controlled them. It all started when she was nineteen and she wondered from a crashed ship to a small bandit village. She had made the bandits make her ruler of that village and she continued from there. All the bandits knew her and only called her 'Queen'. She controlled psychos to do her bidding and she loved to watch the crazed people come to their knees while others looked at her amazed at how she did it. No one knew she was a siren...they were hunted down and sent to Hyperion now that a man called Handsome Jack had sent out a bounty to capture all sirens.

Ace looked around and noticed none of her villages or towns were in sight. "How did I get here?" She asked herself while trying to pry her brain to give some hidden information. The last thing she remembered was one of her villages was under attack and a high ranking bandit took Ace to safety...well tried...the bandit had gotten in a rover of some sort made by mechanics and drove her off. Ace looked around the desert and in the distance she saw a fire. "That better not be my damn car." She growled and made her way to what looked like a crash site. Ace had short legs since she was only 5'3 but they were strong like the rest of her. She had short layered brown hair that had a strip of red that she would cut off every week so people wouldn't see the natural strip of color. They would get suspicious. Ace wore many layers of clothing to cover her siren markings that littered her skin. She wore black legging, tight grayish shorts and a belt that held many different tools. Her top was covered with a black crop top that showed her toned abdomen and a black leather jacket with many different patches from where the tough material had been cut.

Ace looked at the crash site and sighed when she saw two cars that had rammed into each other and her bandit had his head against the wheel...dead. Ace growled lowly and looked at the other car. It was Hyperion. No one was in it...they must have respawned at the New-U station. Neither car worked so Ace was stuck to having to walk...she hated walking. Ace closed her eyes and focused her energy on trying to find the nearest controlled mind she had taken over. She found that the closest village was quite the ways away which annoyed her but she began to trek her way to the village. This long amount of time gave her plenty of time to think about her life and how she got to this very moment.

As a child, Ace was kept a secret from the world. She came from a ship that didn't allow sirens and no one knew about her except her loving parents. For fifteen years Ace was kept secret and at the time her room was a small attic that no one knew of. Her parents didn't name her Ace but Azalea which was Hebrew for the flower. They called her this because during birth she wouldn't stop crying and all her parents could afford was a flower toy. This kept the little baby Azalea quiet. But one day the ship was under attack and there weren't enough escape pods for everyone...so her parents sent a distress signal to their close friend on Pandora, her parents explained the situation and asked for the friend to take Azalea. The friend who was named Zer0 agreed and thus they sent a scared and distressed Azalea into a pod and she skyrocketed to Pandora where Zer0 was waiting.

Years went by with Azalea just scraping by. Zer0 wasn't exactly the best caretaker but he did do his best to take care of her. She was on a set diet and exercise routine so when she was eighteen she was feared by many and known as the pupil of Zer0. This was the year Azalea got her new name as an adult. Ace. She then was sent off by Zer0 to get some firewood when a psycho came running at her. She was scared and dropped the firewood to pull out her gun but she wasn't fast enough...she didn't have to be. The psycho immediately stopped in his tracks right in front of her and stared at her for what felt like hours when he slowly got on his knees and bowed his head to her. "Queen" was all he had said to her. That was how she had gained control of the local villages which Zer0 was not a fan of so...he left on a mission and never returned.

Ace shook her head and ignored the flashback that had come up in her head. She had nothing to worry about now. She was twenty-three now and could take care of herself. The hardships she had faced all lead her to this moment. Alone. Walking in a desert. She had never really liked sand since it always got in her shoes and in places she would have to wash eight times a day for months before it washed out completely. She hated this. It took about three hours before she had made it to one of her camps and when she entered the camp all came and bowed to her. "Queen would you like something to eat, drink? maybe you should rest." A rather large bandit asked her with a worried expression. "Yes. I am going to the nearest Queen Hive and going to sleep...I will eat later." Ace said sleepily. The 'Queen's Hive was a type of condo place that only high ranking bandits could use and was built in every camp. With a sigh, Ace found a nice condo on the top floor and quickly got in there and laid on the bed. It wasn't long before sleep took over her mind and body.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to my first Borderlands fanfiction. Rated M for language, gore, and of course...some naughty bits. I do not own Borderlands I only own the idea of this fanfiction and my OC Ace. So enjoy!

It was silent as she slept away her worries. What she didn't know was that outside of her dreamland there was a war waging right outside. Bandits fighting what seemed to be bounty hunters. Ace slowly rolled over and groaned when her door was bashed open and yelling commenced. A man with many different weapons all over his body and dressed in nothing but black, even black face paint, and he wore some kind of band around his head. Ace growled lowly and stood up. "Why have you disturbed me? On your knees!" She yelled but the man just smirked at her and slowly marched over to her with handcuffs on his belt. "What?" Her eyes widened slightly and she backed up. She didn't have her guns with her since she had lost them in the crash so she was left with only her powers which seemed to not be working. When Ace's back hit the wall her echo on her nightstand went off. "Hello there, cupcake! I don't know if you know this or not...but it seems like she has been found out...please don't put up a fight many of my men died today and honestly that is my job, not yours so! Come quietly like a good little kitten." She heard a man with what seemed to be a very confident and slightly sarcastic tone. "You heard the man...hands behind your head." The gruff and raspy voice came from the bounty hunter. Ace would not go down without a fight. She had no idea what was going on or who had just got in contact with her but she didn't like it.

With little to no thought, Ace opened the window behind her and jumped. Probably not the smartest move since she was on the top floor but she wasn't worried. "Catch me!" She screamed to a nearby psycho who as soon as he heard began to hurdle himself towards her. He completely ignored the gun wounds that pierced his body as he ran and he caught her roughly. She fell on top of him and scraped her knees and hit her nose on the man's mask. He was dead...she didn't much mind, though. She concluded by the pain and severe bleeding of her nose that her nose was broken. Her clothes were ripped, knees scraped with a giants bruise on the side of her face and now a broken nose...this day just couldn't get better. She ran. Ran like she never had before. "Cover me!" She screeched and bandits began to throw themselves into bullets for her. Little did she know a certain powerful and cocky man was watching her from a nearby fast travel station. "Tough little shit." He chuckled to himself as he slowly made his way down the hill. "Blindside her..come in from the right." He said in a rather demanding voice. The stride of the man was long and confident, and rather graceful. He was in no rush like the men that ran passed him. He would get there right at about the time she would be captured. "Let's see who wins this little game of cat and mouse." His evil grin widened at the idea of the game.

Ace was starting to get out of breath and she had made it yet again to the entrance of the desert she had not long ago escaped. She looked to her right and saw at least five men with the same headband as the other bounty hunter from before as well as an army's worth of men behind her. These men were way more in shape than she was and she knew she wouldn't be able to run from this horror for much longer. She gasped for air and her chest heaved with a strong need for oxygen. She was slowing down...dangerously getting closer to the men. She looked behind her and saw about two yards away was one of them. Ace's eyes widened and she turned back and pushed her legs more but her feet were starting to sink into the sand. She didn't have proper tread on her shoes but these soldiers did. Before she knew it she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist while more arms began to tie her down. Wrists and ankles were bound, she had a gag shoved into her mouth and she was thrown on her back. She grunted and tried to catch her breath.

All the men surrounded Ace with smirks on their faces. They said dirty things to her but suddenly they fell silent and backed away from her to make a clear path. Ace looked up at the man and was instantly in a trance. Who was he? Why did he wear what seemed to be a mask? But the one thing that caught her attention most was his different colored eyes. One blue and one green. She stared at him panting as he smirked down at her. "Well hey, kitten. Are you out of breath? Maybe you should work out more." He chuckled more to himself and got on one knee next to her so he was closer to her. "Listen, cupcake, I am going to take you to my little...company..and I want you to be a good girl and not try to kill anyone...little siren...I finally have you." His evil smirk never left his lips as he slowly stood and nodded at one of his men. "Do it." He smirked and next thing Ace knew she was blindfolded and felt something pierce her neck. She winced in pain but honestly didn't care. She was exhausted and next thing she knew she was out. Pure exhaustion had wiped her out.

I know this is a rather short chapter but I have quite a busy schedule. I will try to post as often as possible and it will most likely be short chapters every day or so. Or I will post a longer chapter once a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Welcome to my first Borderlands fanfiction. Rated M for language, gore, and of course...some naughty bits. I do not own Borderlands I only own the idea of this fanfiction and my OC Ace. So enjoy!

Its dark. It's damp. It's cold. Ace was in quite the predicament. She was blindfolded so all she could do was listen to the movement around her. Ace moved her hands and noticed that she was being withheld. The strong bars on her wrists, forearms and shoulders held her tightly which only made Ace groan in annoyance. This wasn't the only thing that annoyed her. There was a thump almost as if something was hitting the window. It was annoying not just because of the sound but because it didn't follow any beat it was just completely random. A low growl left her mouth that thankfully wasn't gagged. As far as she heard it sounded really like she was in a hallway or office of some kind. She heard people talking back and forth and the sound of the key's on a key board being pressed constantly. God, what was that damn thumping?! Ace could hardly take it anymore. If she wasn't gagged she would be yelling at whatever was making that God awful sound.

The typing of the computers suddenly stopped and all the talking went silent. Ace lifted her head up slowly and nervously as if maybe if she moved too fast something would bite her face off. There it was. The slow and graceful footsteps. "Goodmorning you little shits!" Ace suddenly felt her heart drop as she heard the cocky voice she had heard before. She heard little nervous feet shuffle over to the voice and she couldn't help but feel bad for the poor person who is confronting the terrifying man. "Sir...she is awake." The poor nervous voice stated and Ace knew that little voice was talking about her. "Ah! Perfect!" His footsteps came close and closer to the blinded siren. "You know...your little...bandit friends...they just keep throwing themselves at this window to try and save you...I am going to have to get someone to clean the blood off this window. Thankfully this is just a loader making building...kinda be impossible to throw them at you in space, huh cupcake?"

Ace said nothing but she did lift her head and turn it to the noise. She wished she could tell her people to stop...they were crazed and could only think of saving her. "What do you want?" She growled to try and seem like she wasn't about to shit herself just by the sound of his voice. She didn't try to control his mind just yet...it was too strong and she couldn't control strong minds unless they cared for her or built some sort of relationship with her. "She speaks! You know pumpkin I was starting to worry that you were too stupid to speak English." He laughed and she could hear him with his what sounded like metal shoes slowly walk up steps. Why did he walk so slowly? So intimidating...like a predator hunting its prey. "You know kitten...I like that you don't talk that much...girls always turn me off when they say something totally stupid am I right?" He laughed and poked Ace's bare stomach. This made Ace nervous because even though she wore a crop top type of shit it only showed her mid drift.

"What am I wearing?" She asked nervously. There it was again. They keyboard sounds froze and everyone went silent. "Wow, you nosy pricks...GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled and the frantic noise came back tenfold. The slow footsteps came up right beside her and a shiver ran up her spine when she felt his cold hand start at her ankle and slowly make a path up her leg. She felt that his hand went over what felt like boy short panties. This made her frown deeply but his hand continued the path and made their way up her stomach and stopped when it touched a fabric that covered most of her breasts. It felt like some kind of t-shirt but cut so that a little bit of the underboob showed. She was so thankful she felt her bra that was still there. "Answer your question?" He whispered in her ear which made her jump since she wasn't expecting it.

The thumping of her heart matched the thumping of the people throwing themselves at the window. "Can we kill those idiots now? Think they have had their fun." He smirked even though Ace couldn't see it. She heard the bullets being shot from some sort of machine outside and she felt saddness creep up her body but she refused to cry or show any emotion to this man. "Wow! That was awesome! Man, I wish you could have seen that cupcake!" There was a silence as if he was staring at her. "You don't care that your little followers are dead because of you?" He asked almost as if he was concered for her sanity. "Im sure you have killed many people and many people have died for you." She said matter of factly. The man chuckled a little and sighed before walking back from the window to her. "I like your sass...make sure you don't cross that line..I will kill you." He smirked and let his eyes roam her body. "I guess I should introduce myself then! I am Handsome Jack...the hero...and you are?" He asked and paused to stare at her curiously. "Ace." She mumbled lowly. "What was that kiddo? You need to not mumble." He said annoyed. "I said...my name is Ace." She said loud enough for him to hear her. "That a nickname? C'mon I know that isn't your real name...Don't make me have to look through some files on Pandora cause I will but it will annoy me immensly." Ace said nothing just to spite him.

Jack chuckled a little before snapping his fingers and literal liquid pain ran through her arms. She screamed in pain and her body began to shake roughly. "AZALEA!" She screamed and the pain stopped just as quickly as they had started. She gasped when the pain stopped and she heard Jack giggle a little. "Such a beautiful name...did you really have to make it so difficult, though? You didn't have to be such a drama queen." He laughed and gently caressed her cheek. "Such a good girl." He slowly let his hand snake up behind her head and untied to blindfold. She blinked profusely at the sudden blinding light. and looked at the blood covered window. Her eyes started to water so she quickly looked away and down at her body. Anger began to boil into her skin. She was wearing exactly what she thought but worse. She was wearing boy short panties that reveal a lot of her butt (like they are supposed to) and even though they were super soft...they were Hyperion issued. The 'H' logo on her right hip. Moving up she looked at a Hyperion issued shirt. It was yellow with the logo on her left shoulder.

Ace glared at Jack and huffed. "Was this outfit really necessary?" She puffed her cheeks out annoyed and looked around. She noticed that it looked like she was in one giant office with a bunch of computers and desks but there were no cubicles...just a few dozen computers with desks and chairs. She was hooked up to some machine behind a giant desk that had a plush yellow chair fit for a king. "You won't be staying here for too much longer sweet cheeks we are just taking a little pit stop so we can pump some iridium into you." There was that evil smirk again. "Gotta love sirens." He sighed and cracked his neck a little before sitting in his chair right in front of her. The angle he was at and how high she was being held up (about five feet above the ground) he had the perfect view of her body which he didn't hesitate to look. Ace noticed his staring and growled lowly at him. "Don't get too comfortable staring...I will find a way out of here...so look while you can." This made Jack burst out laughing to the point where he had to hold his stomach. None of the workers dared to look at her or her tones body. They were afraid to glance at her and get caught looking at what was Jack's. "Thats real cute pumpkin." Were all he said before covering her eyes again and this time gagging her. "let's take you home." He whispered in her ear and Ace felt a needle prick into her skin and she was instantly out.

I know I am rather fast paced when writing so I decided to try and slow it down a bit so it might be more interesting to read. Thanks for reading!


End file.
